


The Apartment

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Fuller begrudgingly helps his daughter Kate move into her apartment with her new boyfriend, the nephew of pawn shop owner Eddie Crookshank and the last person Jacob trusts. Sethkate au. domesticfluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Late prompt response again. I'm on round two of edits for the story I sold thats getting published though! So that is exciting and taking up a lot of my time. But prompt requests and fics haven't been forgotton.

Their first apartment is about the size of the shoebox. Seth works construction, and Kate teaches kindergarten so their combined salary is okay but not stellar. On move in day, Jacob Fuller is ornery as he helps move Kate’s things from the truck. 

“I don’t understand why you have to live with him now,” Jacob says at the foot of the apartment buildings stairs, “you could wait until you get married.” 

Kate sighs. “That’s just how it’s done now, Daddy. Plenty of people do it.” 

“But you aren’t people,” Jacob tells her, “you’re my daughter. And I don’t trust the nephew of Eddie Crookshank.” 

Kate adjusts the box in her hands that has begun slipping slightly. “I thought you said you’d be nice.” 

Her brother, Scott, passes her in the hall carrying Seth’s awful hula girl lamp. “He did, and then he told me he was going to put the shot gun in the truck.” 

Kate scowls at her father, who smiles innocently though she isn’t the deceived in the slightest. He may have been a preacher, but her father could instigate trouble just as much as the next person. And she wasn’t about to let him ruin things between her and Seth. “Be nice,” she orders. 

“I will if he is,” Jacob mutters, “where is lover boy anyway?” 

“He’s out getting the---“she pauses, realizing her almost slip. The word “crib” had almost fallen from her mouth. 

Jacob raises an eyebrow. “He’s out getting the what?” 

“Tools,” Kate lies, “he forgot his at the old place.” 

Jacob shakes his head. “What kind of construction worker forgets his own tools when he moves?” 

“Not a very good one,” Scott answers, causing Kate to shoot him a dirty look. 

“Not helping, Scott,” Kate informs him. 

“Sorry, but I agree with Dad on this one. I think moving in with this guy is a dumb idea.” 

“No one asked you,” she retorts. 

Scott stuck his tongue out, and kept on walking up the stairs to her new place. It took several hours to get all of her things moved in. Kate hadn’t thought that she’d owned that much but somehow, her stuff seemed to take up a majority of the place. 

“So, where’s loverboy’s stuff?” Scott questions. “Or did he forget that too?” 

Kate glances at the big screen that hangs from the wall, and the atrocious, brown leather couch that sits in the corner. “Most of the furniture is his. But he had trouble getting Richie to let him take a lot of stuff. He’s not really happy about the move.” 

“Is Richie ever happy about anything?” Scott asks. 

“Horchata,” she answers. 

Scott laughs. “I don’t think that counts.” 

“Things are just weird,” Kate explains, “because we’ve been friends for such a long time and now I’m dating his brother.” 

“Also, he was in love with you,” Scott reminds her. 

“He wasn’t in love with me! He kissed me once when he was drunk,” Kate says, “which he apologized for.” 

“Because he was in love with you,” Scott reminds her. 

Kate starts pulling her books from one of the three boxes she has full of them. “Like how you’re in love with Carlos?” 

Scott glowers at her. “I’m not in love with him. He’s just my friend.” 

“Uh huh.” She looks at the stack of novels she has in her hands. “Do you think I should do them alphabetically or by color?” 

“I think I don’t care,” Scott answers, “and I still don’t see why you had to move in so fast with him. You’ve only been dating for a year.” 

Kate looked back to her books. “I think I’ll do them alphabetically. Seth hates when things are out of order. He always has to put them back in place. I think it has something to do with his Dad always making him clean when he was younger.” 

“Kate, that’s not answer.” 

Kate blushes at her brother’s accusation. “Look, we both just thought it was time alright? We’re two adults who are both in love with each other. Why shouldn’t we move in together?” 

Scott’s eyes widen. “You’re pregnant!” 

Kate smacks him on the shoulder with the book in her hands. “Will you keep it down?” 

“I can’t believe little miss goody two shoes is pregnant! Wait until I tell Dad. He’s gonna freak.” 

“Scott, I will pay you twenty bucks not to tell him.” 

“Forty,” he counters. 

She stares at her brother. “Can’t you just once do something nice for me? He’ll kill Seth if he finds out and I would like him alive, thank you.” 

Scott chuckles. “Okay, okay. I won’t tell.” He tilts his head, and looks at her belly. “Boy or girl?” 

Kate frowns. “It’s only been three weeks.” 

“Kate that’s almost a whole month! Wait, so back at the fourth of July church picnic----“Scott grins. “Nice one, Kate. Who knew my little sister had game? I knew you weren’t showing him Dad’s office.” 

“Everything okay up here?” Jacob says, as he comes up with the last of the boxes. 

“It’s fine,” Kate says, walking over and kissing him on the cheek, “now why don’t you two head on home? You must be exhausted and I’m fine.” 

“I don’t know, Kate. That boy of yours hasn’t shown up yet and we don’t know the neighborhood. Perhaps Scott and I had better stay. Just in case we have to pack everything up again.” 

Kate frowns, and is about to tell her father off when the doorbell rings. “Baby girl, my hands are full. Do you think you could get the door?” 

Kate smiles, pleased that Seth has such impeccable timing. “Coming!” she calls, and runs to open the door. 

Seth stands there with shopping bags in his hands. Kate expected he had gotten the last of his things from Richie’s, but he seemed to have done some shopping on his own. “Now, I know what you’re going to say. Seth, we’ve got months to prepare. We don’t have to do this now. But I went to the store to pick up groceries and I may have gotten a little carried away. Because, c’mon, you’ve got to admit this is cute?” 

He holds up a stuffed, purple lizard. “It’s not exactly a gecko, but I didn’t want to scare the kid, you know?” 

Kate winces at the words, and Jacob steps forward. 

“And what kid would that be, Seth?” Jacob demands. 

“Your fathers still here,” Seth says, the stuffed lizard still in his hands, “I thought they would have been gone by now.” 

“I thought we had a signal,” Kate reminds him. 

“Right. Right. I maybe forgot about the signal.” 

“I can see that.” 

“Is someone going to tell me just what is going on here?” Jacob demands. “What kid is he talking about, Kate?” 

Kate looks at her boyfriend, who looks back at her. They have become very good at the non-verbal communication thing. Kate sighs, and Seth drops his bags to the ground so that he can take her hand. “Our kid, Daddy,” she says, “I’m pregnant.” 

To their surprise, Jacob takes the news better than either one of them expects. He hugs Kate, and pats Seth on the shoulder. But it doesn’t stop him from whispering, “You hurt her, I’ll kill you.” 

“I hurt her, I might just kill myself,” Seth whispers in turn, and Jacob looks at him with something like respect in his eyes. 

“C’mon Scott,” Jacob says, patting his son on the shoulder, “let’s leave these two be.” 

“Awe c’mon Dad,” says Scott, “that’s all you’re going to do? Where’s that patented Fuller rage?”

Jacob grins. “I figure I better spread it out. Make it count. Holidays, vacations. That sort of thing.” 

Kate groans, but Jacob only kisses his daughter on the forehead. “You be careful,” he says, “and you need anything, you call.” 

“I’ve got everything I need,” she tells him, glancing towards Seth who smiles. 

Jacob nods, and her father and brother finally leave. When they’re gone, Seth whistles. “Well shit, that could have gone a helluva lot worse.” 

“Next time, don’t forget the signal,” Kate says. 

“Alright, alright. I promise. Now, do you want to see the crib I got?” 

“Seth, we don’t even know the sex of the baby yet. This stuff could have waited.” 

“It was on sale,” he admits. 

She sighs. “Okay. Show me the crib.” 

Seth picks up a big box that she had neglected to notice before he carries it into the third room that’ll be the baby’s nursery. Kate follows. 

He puts the box on the floor, and begins opening it. Kate notices for the first time that the crib is pink. 

“Seth,” she says, “we don’t even know the sex of the baby yet. What were you thinking, getting a crib that color?” 

“It’s gonna be a girl, sweetheart,” he tells her, “I can feel it.” 

“What makes you so sure?” Kate asks. 

“Just a feeling,” he says, “you know how I am about those.” 

“Uh huh. Well your feeling didn’t predict this now did it?” 

He winces. “To be fair, I was fairly drunk that afternoon, and you were fairly drunk that afternoon.” 

“Are you saying we should blame Mrs. Winthorps 4th of July punch?” 

“I am saying we should blame Mrs. Winthorps 4th of July Punch,” Seth agrees. 

Kate smiles. “I like the sound of that. Mrs. Winthorp was never a big fan of me after Kyle and I broke up.” 

Seth raises an eyebrow. “Wait, that scrawny kid that kept on trying to give you pie?” 

“Yep. That was him.” 

“Oh sweetheart, you are so lucky I came around.” 

“Of course I am.” She stands on her tip toes so that she can kiss him, and he moans into her mouth. 

“Jesus,” he says, “are you trying to kill me?” 

“Not quite yet. I need someone to change diapers, don’t I?” She laughs. “Now, how are we getting this crib together?” 

“We aren’t going to do anything. You are going to sit on the couch with your feet propped up, flipping through the trashy tabloids I hid in underneath the Christina romance novels I bought so your Dad wouldn’t see them.” 

Kate chuckles. “It’s sweet you remembered that. It was also unnecessary for you to do that since we live in our own place now.” 

“I don’t trust him, he’s a preacher,” Seth says, “he can find out anything.” 

“True,” Kate says, “but have you ever built furniture before? Because it doesn’t seem like the easiest thing in the world.” 

“Kate, I grew up in a pawn shop. Uncle Eddie was always having Richie and I fix things. I think I can handle a crib. Now go, out of here, Little Miss Sunshine, and go rest.” He ushers her out of the room. 

“Seth, I’m only a few weeks pregnant,” Kate insists, “I can help.” 

“Sweetheart,” he says, in an irritable voice. 

Kate mutters, “Moron,” before she leaves him to his own devices. 

She sits out in the living room, on the beat up old couch they have, flipping through a magazine. It doesn’t take long before she hears a crash and Seth swearing. She smiles knowingly, and waits. 

“Kate!” Seth calls. 

Kate pushes herself up from the couch and heads to the nursery. Seth sits in the middle of the floor, squinting at the instructions, looking frustrated. The crib is before him, spread out in parts. “Yes babe?” she says. 

“I think I need help,” he admits, hanging his head in defeat. 

She walks over to where he sits, and takes a spot on the floor next to him. “What’s the problem?” 

“We’re missing a piece,” he tells her. 

“Did you check the box?” 

“Check the box? Of course I checked the box. I checked the box three times.” 

“Okay, we’ll let’s just check the box once more.” She picks it up, turns it over, and shakes it a little bit. A tiny, curved piece of metal falls out. “Is that the piece?” 

He furrows his brow together. “Are you sure you’re not magic?” 

“Positive,” she answers. 

Seth takes hold of the piece. “Well, your magic to me, Kate.” 

“I had better be. Now, you want to re-think my offer to help?” 

“I would love nothing more.” 

It takes all night for the two of them to actually get it to something resembling a crib. Once finished, the two end up falling asleep on the floor too tired to actually get up. 

In the early hours of the morning, Jacob Fuller goes to check on his daughter. He doesn’t trust Seth Gecko. Never has, never will. Kate told him where the spare key was, in underneath the rug, so he has no problem getting in. 

He finds the two of them in what will eventually his grandchild’s room, wrapped up together on the floor. There’s a box for a crib next to them. 

He glances at the crib they’ve put together in the corner, and the first thing he notices is that its lopsided. Shaking his head, he grabs the tools Seth has nearby him and goes to work on fixing the damn thing. 

The two sleep all the way through it, none the wiser that anything has changed. 

They’ll be okay, he thinks, or at least he’ll try to make it so that they are.


End file.
